lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Yet More Jeff The Killer Spinoffs That Will Never Happen
'Yet More Jeff The Killer Spinoffs That Will Never Happen ' Jeff The Killer Downs His Sorrows In Soda Pop (what, you were expecting booze? He's a kid, remember?) Jeff begins flight class. Jeff Gets Helmet Hair Jeff Burns His Finger...AT NIGHT Jeff Blows All His Savings In Vegas Jeff Masturbates In Public (And Never Gets Caught) Jeff Kills The President (And Never Gets Caught) Jeff Starts A Nuclear War (And Never Get Caught) Jeff Gets Caught Jaywalking Jeff vs. The Amalgamated Lawfirm Of Dewey, Cheetham, and Howe (SPOILER: Jeff loses.) Jeff kills EVIL PATRIXXX *we all know this wont be here nor creepypasta wiki cause EVIL PATRIXXX cant die Jeff Gets So Supremely Angry That He Manages To Turn His Carved Smile Into A Frown Jeff Blackmails Slendy Into Letting Him Borrow His Suit For The Prom Jeff Tha Killah And Smile Dawg Have An Epic Rap-Off (SPOILER: Smile Dawg wins) Jeff Gets His Block Knocked Off Jeff And Masky Mud-Wrestle Jeff and Jane's Bondage Fun Jeff and the Glory Hole Jeff Grows Tusks Jeff's Detachable Penis Jeff Gives Birth Through His Mouth Jeff Eats A 747 In One Sitting Jeff Removes Three Ribs To Suck Himself Off Jeff Opens A Restaurant (Spoiler: JEFF BURGERS ARE MADE OF PEOPLE!!!) Jeff And Freddy Kruger Exchange Cookie Recipes Jeff Vs. World Hunger (his solution? NUKE EVERYTHING) Gal-yuk3-jpg Jeff's pie. Jeff Vs. Those Hard-To-Open Milk Cartons Jeff Wins The Blue Ribbon At The County Fair For His Pie (by killing the judges and declaring himself the winner) Jeff Frolicks Through The Flowers Jeff Blatantly Cheats At Poker Jane Kills Jeff AGAIN (c'mon people, Jane is a terrible character) Jeff Vs. The Cheetahmen Jeff Gets Mario's Tanuki Leaf Jeff Becomes Addicted To Krispy Kreme Donuts Jeff The Killer Vs. Mars. As in the literal planet Mars. Jeff vs. Colonel Sanders Jeff Sticks Bananas In His Ears Jeff's Eyes Implode Jeff's Toothache Jeff Orders Pizza Jeff Visits God Jeff Tries To Kick A Football But Lucy Keeps Pulling It Away At The Last Second Jeff Kills Lucy Jeff and B.O.B Play Poker Jeff Decides to Huff Paint with Wolfenmaus (Now what is this nonsense?) jeff eats irish bread Jeff Gets Mummified THIS AM MOST SERIAL KILLEREST MUMMY! Jeff Gets Swampass Jeff gets the swine flu Jeff's Giant pen0r Jeff Discovers A Hoodie Is Not The Best Thing To Be Wearing In Triple-Digit Temperatures Jeff The Killer Roasting On An Open Fire, Tails Doll Nipping At Your Nose Jeff Kicks Justin Beiber In The Grill Jeff Slowly Transforms Into A Camel Jeff goes to best buys and gets E.T the video game Jeff Farts On BEN Jeff Dances The Can-Can Jeff Steps On Suicide Mouse Jeff's Appendix Bursts Jeff Smokes 200 Joints At Once Jeff Meets A Hermaphrodite From Outer Space. Jeff Drinks 200 Gallons Of Melonade Jeff's Head Grows To Frightening Proportions Jeff Marries Bigfoot Jeff The Hippie Jeff Angers The Toilet God (no really, there's a Shinto god of toilets.) Jeff's Crotch Turns Into A Full-Scale Battleship Jeff's Hair Becomes Sentinent And Holds Him For Ransom Jeff Motorboats Smiledog's Belly Jeff Blows Up The Ocean Jeff's Blue Balls Jeff Melts Into A Murderous Puddle Jeff Gets An Enema Jeff Does Impressions Jeff The Sockpuppet Jeff eats some cereal. Murder-O's! Comes with free boxcutter inside! Jeff goes bowling Jeff does a math quiz. And fails. Jeff Gets Hired As A Sex Ed Teacher. Imagine: Sex ed quizzes. Jeff is Sad Trollpasta Wiki is Making Fun of Him ;( Jeff The Astronaut Jeff Hibernates for the Winter Jeff's Skeleton Pops Out Jeff's Ballet Class Extravaganza Jeff Meets The Rhubears Jeff Gets His Dick Stuck in a Car Door Jeff Plays New Super Mario Bros. 2 Jeff Gets Gold Fever Here Lies Jeff The Killer, Macarony And Chease Jeff's Tummy Hurts Jeff Discovers The Joys Of Bubble Wrap Jeff Gets A Sinus Infection Jeff and Skeletor's Dance-Off Jeff's Nipples Get Sore Jeff Eats The Yellow Snow Jeff Gets Struck By Lightning Jeff Licks His Elbow Jeff Gets A Foot Massage Jeff Wears Heart-Pattern Boxers Jeff's Laryngitis Jeff's Head Lice Stage A Rebellion Jeff Goes Scuba Diving Jeff Meets The Jetsons White-Skinned Serial Killers Can't Jump Jeff Rides Smiledog Like A Horsie Jeff Meets A Gelatinous Cube Jeff Brushes His Teeth Jeff Sees This Page And Proceeds To Brutally Murder Every Single User On This Wiki Category:NSFW Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Lists Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:Random Capitalization Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Stuff Blowing Up Category:English Class Failure Category:Ben Category:Vidya games Category:SMOKE WEED ERRYDAY Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Shok ending Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:Smiledog